Broken
by XXXbloodyXheartXXX
Summary: Sakura is an abused child. Itachi is her best friend, and is the father of her baby. Itachi has a place of his own, and he wants Sakura to live with him. She accepts, but will her abusive parents put an end to things? M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut the fuck up, you whore of a useless daughter." My so called _father_ yelled at me. I was running up stairs, in nothing but a bath robe. I had just raped me. Tears were streaming down my eyes. The one person who I ever trusted is gone. But only temporarily. He needed a vacation, and I forced him to go. He didn't want to because he knew of my situation at home. I had the stupid idea that I was going to be fine without for the weekend.

I ran into my room. I slammed the door behind me. I hid in my closet.

My _father_ found a pregnancy test in the waste basket in the bathroom. It came out a positive. It was my pregnancy. He knew that. After I was born, my mother got her tubes tied. She never wanted to go through the pain of child birth again. She never even wanted me to begin with. Stupid bitch. According to them, I was the cause of all there suffering. I didn't by it.

"Sakura I know you're in the closet. Come on out, on your own, I won't hurt you." He said in a very sincere tone of voice. According to them I'm useless, I will never mount to anything in the world, I'm better of dead. Like the idiot that I am, I came out. Only half of my body was out. He grabbed my collar, and he lifted me up off of the ground. "Who's the father?"

"The t-t-test c-c-c-could be a f-false posit-t-tive." I stuttered hopefully. Once I escape this hell, I'm so going into therapy. I don't want this to happen to my child. If I am pregnant.

"That didn't answer my question." He slapped me, and through me across the room. My head landed against the bed frame. Pain shot through me. Blood started to slowly pool around me. So nothing that serious.

"I'm sorry." I cried out. As I cover my head with my arms. He removed my robe, revealing my much wounded nude body. He started beating me with his belt buckle; against my back. I made little noise as the blows kept on coming. Then he lifted me up into the air, his hands ringed around my neck. It hurt. I could barely breathe.

He through me roughly down on my bed. He took the hand cuffs that he had on him and cuffed my arms to the bed post, and my legs the foot of the bed. He got onto the bed. On top of me. He forcefully put his finger inside of my pussy. It hurt. He started pumping. The faster he did, the more it hurt. Tears started to form, and they broke free. I could see his dick hardening. He was enjoying this, but I wasn't. He started groping my left breast. It hurt. They were still sore from yesterday's beatings. He removed his boxer's, revealing his dick. He forced himself into me. It hurt. More pain. I gasped at the pain. More tears. He got out, and left me.

ZzZzZzZzZz

It was Monday morning. It was a Friday when all of that shit happened. He left me there, with no food or water. And frequently came in to rape me some more. He said once that that was my punishment for getting pregnant ant the age of sixteen. We were going to the abortion clinic sometime after school today. I don't want an abortion. I want this baby.

I was wearing my usual long baggy pants, over sized shirt, with a baggy sweater over it. To hide the wounds, scars, and shame that I have.

I was sitting underneath Sakura tree thinking about my pregnancy and how to tell the father of the baby, when he came along.

"Sakura-chan." He came over to me, and sat down beside me. I looked up at him. He had such a beautiful face.

I nodded. Then I quickly looked away.

He knew something was up. He knew me too well.

"Speak to me. What happened?" he said, and he sat down next to me.

"_He_ raped me. For the first time, _he_ raped me." I said honestly. "I was hand cuffed to my bed the entire weekend, without food or water, and he raped me." Tears started to flow freely now. He put his arms around me, for comfort. "He found out that I was-"

"Itachi, you're going to be late for class. C'mon now." It was Kisame. He raced over to us. Itachi Uchiha is my best friend, and the father of my baby. Kisame was tall. Taller than Itachi, even. Taller than my _father._ He had natural blue hair. Just like how my hair is naturally pink.

"Yeah, well who cares. My friend needs me, so go without me." Kisame nodded and Kisame left. He knew that we were freakishly close, and that I have a fucked up life. Just not the gory details of the fucked up life. "Okay you sperm donor of a father found that you were what?" Itachi asked.

"That I'm pregnant." I mumbled, but since I were kind of cuddling and being so close, he heard me.

"You're what?" he said, looking at me strangely. "His he the father?"

"Ew no. he rapped me over the weekend. I made love with you a few months ago. You took my virginity, and gave me a new life that I want." I said honestly.

He smiled gently at me, as he kissed my cheek. "Good."

"Good what?"

"Good that you want the baby." He said as he picked me up gently. "Let's go get you to the hospital. For both your wounds and to see if that baby is alright." He said. He really wants this baby. Tears of happiness came. He took me to his car, him being a senior and everything. I got into the passenger seat, he took the wheel. He left the school campus.

"How was your weekend?" I asked him.

"I got an apartment." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"I though you were going on vacation." I said. We came to a red light.

"That was my vacation. I got it, thinking mostly of you." I smiled gently as he spoke. He turned a right, when the light turned green.

"Describe it." I said.

He smiled big. He only smiles like that when were are in private. "Well it has three bedrooms. It was the only one within my price range, and inside the school district. It has two bathrooms. A kitchen and a laundry room.

"I would like to see it one day." I said, speaking my mind. He didn't say anything until we go into the hospital's parking lot, and fully parked.

"How about this, would you like to move in with me? And get away from your sperm and egg donor." He offered. I was about to burst with joy. I put my hand on my stomach.

"That would be totally amazing." I answered him. He smiled at me, and then we got out of the car and into the hospital.

He signed me in, and it was going to be a long wait. How he talked, I knew that he was very excited to be a father. Even though he didn't show that much emotion in public with me. Without me he showed absolutely no emotions. In private, he showed all of his emotions.

"You are not useless." He mumbled into my ear. Those four words sent joyful chills down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

"**You little bitch!" My **_**father**_** yelled. I took off running again. I made up to my room, and Itachi was already there. He locked my door. I had a lock? If I knew about that I would have used it a long time ago. My **_**father **_**began banging on my. "How dare you keep me out of the room I gave!" He continued to yell at me. "How dare you skip school like that!" he was banging on the door so hard that it began to shake.**

"**How did you get in?" I asked in a whisper.**

**He leaned down, his lips near my ear. He whisper, "Window." As he pulled away he brushed his lips against my cheek. He started going through the little stuff I had and started packing. My**_** father**_** started to slow down the attacks against my door. The they eventually stopped all together. They didn't mean I didn't relax. I stood there frozen in fear. Itachi noticed, and whispered, "Don't worry if he tries to attack, I'll defend."**

"**Aaw that's so sweet, and cute." I whispered. Itachi put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.**

"**Thank you." he said, and he kissed me ever so gently on the lips. My arms flung around his neck, and my hands were stroking through my long hair. This is going to sound so corny, but we looked longingly into each others eyes. He kissed me again.**

"**Just like the first time."**

"**Just a few key differences." he whispered, as he gently pushed me down onto my bed. I giggled a little at what he said.**

"**Yeah, just a few." I put my hand on my stomach. I was really looking forward to this baby. I was glad that the doctor said that my baby was perfectly healthy, despite the injuries. He warned me to be very careful though, and he gave me the prescription for prenatal vitamins. Itachi was silently happy about everything.**

**He kissed as he traced my curves-in-the-right-places with his hand, and that pushed us both over the edge.**

**ZzZzZzZzZz**

**I was blushing the whole way. We both ended up sneaking out of the house through the way Itachi done so. He made sure that I was perfectly safe the whole way down.**

"**There's nothing to be ashamed of." he said for, like, the hundredth time.**

"**I know. I'm not ashamed." I said honestly.**

"**Then why?" he pressed. I mumbled the reason why I was blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I kept my mouth shut. "What is it then?" He still pressed. "Okay, if I tell you something, will you tell me why your blushing so much." I nodded. "I'm still turned on." I blushed even harder.**

"**I'm the same." I whispered. I hide my face into my hands. "Guess we are in the same boat." He nodded. We got to his apartment. He took two bags of my things. He didn't let me have any of the bags except for my school bag. I glared at him for that. He said something about pregnant woman not allowed to lift heavy objects. They weren't that heavy.**

**When we entered his apartment, it was so beautiful. Already furnished. . My **_**mother**_** was a stickler for designer labels and she forced me to know the difference between designer and not designer. Many mental breakdowns because of that.**

"**What do you think?" Itachi asked, snapping me out of my memories.**

"**I think it's beautiful." I said honestly. He nodded and looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, there was a small yet noticeable blush on his face. "Aww that's cute."**

"**Would you like to share a room?" he asked. Polite as ever. My smiled gently, and nodded. He went into a room, and I followed. This room was also furnished. "There are three rooms in this apartment. The other two rooms are not furnished. I don't know the use of them."**

"**What **_**is **_**your job?" I asked. This must of cost a lot. Even if someone saved up for three years before moving out.**

"**As a waiter. I get really big tips, and I don't know why." he said.**

"**Is it mostly from female customer's?" I asked. He nodded. "That's why."**

"**What's the reason?" he asked. He seriously didn't know.**

"**Your beautiful. Every guy wants to be you, and every girl wants to be with you. I think they think that the bigger tip they give you the more likely they will get notice by you." I analyzed.**

"**I don't see myself as beautiful, I see **_**you as beautiful."**_

"_**No one see's themselves clearly. Even people that are cocky with their looks, don't see themselves as they should." I continued.**_

"_**Someone thing tells me that you'll make a great psychologist." He teased.**_

"_**That's actually not a bad idea." he nodded, understanding what I was talking about.**_

_**I started helping Itachi organize things, to make room for me. It was fun, we turned on some music that we both likes as background noise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took sooooooo damn long for me get another chapter out. And that its short. But hey think about this, better than having nothing. This is just a little of Itachi now. And I'm still have no plans to abanden or delete this story, so no worries. REVIEW PLEASE!

Itachi:

"I just want to fly," She said with a soft smile. "I just want to be free, and now I finally get that wish." She said as she closed her eyes for the last time.

The blood was never going to stop. How could someone as good as she, be the one to have her life end. I'm the monster that everyone hates; she's the angel that everyone loves. Why her? Why must her life end?

"That slut is finally dead."

I woke up breathing heavily. Sweat rolling slowly down my body. I looked over at the angel sleeping peacefully beside me. Sakura was undisturbed by my uneasiness. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

It's been a month since she left her old life behind, and she finally had that old pure happy-go-lucky smile on her face. I gently moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear. An angel.

How could an angel like her trust me? Fall for me?

I sighed. Feeling still overheated, I got out of bed and walked around the apartment.

Sakura has too much pressure on her right now. She's working, going to school and learning how to be a mom. Too much for her to handle and yet she's doing it with a smile. Jealously took over my current feelings of admiration. She's handling this better than I am.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sakura," Itachi said with a smile as he grabbed my now thicker waist. He kissed my lips, lovingly. He pulled me down onto his lap.

"What's up?" I asked with a small, yet happy, smile.

"I'm just," He began kissing my neck. Which was getting me a little- "happy."

I moved around, to face him. And began taking it further. I could tell that Itachi was getting into it. His hands were going down my pajama pants. Then the memory of my father came up and I pulled back. Getting off of him completely.

"I-I'm sorry." Itachi was instantly by my side and in his arms.

"That's okay." He whispered in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's POV

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked defensively. Thank goodness that Sakura was at school right now.

This older woman had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. The same shape as Sakura's eyes. She was wearing an old, dirty, torn up summer dress; which went down to her ankles. There were scars running up and down her arms, and chest.

I shivered at the sight of them. They looked painful.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my name is . . ." She paused for a moment. "Ooh sorry, I forgets me name." I looked closely at her eyes. They were blood shot. She was also swaying on her feet. How come I didn't notice this before? "Where's Sakura-chan?" She asked then proceeded to pass out. I took out my phone and called the emergency number.

**Its not long, but I don't feel like writing anything longer than a few paragraphs. My Advance Placement English class is driving me insane with all the damn writing. **

**Also it'll seem I'm jumping all over the place, but be patient, it'll all make since . . . eventually. **


	6. Read and Speak

My loveable random fans, would it be alright if I remade happy Hyper Emo and Broken? I'll keep the stories up. Both will have more detail, some things added something's taken away, for both.

Would that be alright?


End file.
